Bonding
by Mystic Morning
Summary: Words….. not necessary to define a true Relation….
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on set after the episode **Aamta Ka Saaya** aired on 20.9.2015….. on request of one of my regular reviewers…. my friend…. **Nehal** ….. :) :)

Dear…. I am too much late, I know…. It was Durga Puja…. I was super busy in those days…. Sorry

Don't know whether you will like it or not…. I have tried as per directed by you…. now it's on you…. let me know your reaction…. Pretty plz!

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

An innova car running swiftly suddenly halted with a jerk in a lonely road of Mumbai outskirts.

Person occupied driving seat banged hard on stirring wheel in frustration….. thori der aur ruk nehi sakta… abhi kharab hona tha ise? Ek toh itna din lag gaya…. use mushkil se bas late hone ka hi inform kar paya … aur aab surprise ke chakkar me bataya bhi nehi lautneka. Looking outside…. ek toh kal se kaysa ajib sa lag raha hain…. koi takleef mai hain sayad….. While sighed….I hope, idhar sab thik ho…. he kicked the gear in irritation.

He tried again to start the car though knew the obvious result. He looked back…. Shahhh! Ghar ke itna kareeb aa ke kya mushibat yaar! Aab iss shunshan ilake me cab pana bhi mushkil….

Darling, aisa bhi dhoka deta koi! Thinking someone…. Sach me yaar, tumhare siwa koi bharosha ke layak nehi raha…. Pata nehi chalta kaun kab sath chor de…. murmuring he stepped out from car.

As expected no cab was visible there. He waited for 10- 12 minutes while thinking…. Lagta hain aab kisiko phone karna hi padhega. Kise karun? He rubbed his face… Yeh garage wala bhi… adha ghanta bol ke pata nehi kab darshan dega!

Scorching heat of burning sun and mid noon's heated wind created a messy condition of him. His fair cheeks turned red due to post monsoon's unexpected hot weather. He started sweating badly.

He was looking here & there leaning at bonnet as feeling tired because of an overnight continuous driving.

Suddenly an excited voice came from his car's back…. Dayaa! followed by a screech sound of break.

Daya turned & found Kabir's (Daya's one of the cop friends, whom he knew for past couple of years, met first time in a secret mission who shares a friendly relation with Abhijeet also) smiling face who descended from his vehicle…. tum ihan!

He observed surroundings keenly…. Is waqt, idhar kya kar rahe ho? Tip (meeting with informer) lene aye ho? Then narrowing his eyes…. Aaj toh mera lottery lag gaya yaar… kuch der pahele tumhara woh chela… kya naam hain… haan… Nikhil, usse mila… aab tum. Wah bhae, aaj do do CID officer ka darshan ho gaya!

Daya made a super annoyed face…. Kahan ki tip! Laut raha hoon Nagpur (a city of Maharashtra) se aur yeh mera janemaan… pointing towards his car… betray kar gayi…. kharab ho gaya… aab cab ke liye khara hoon.

Kabir smiled: kisiko phone karte… mangwa lete cab…

Daya: haan…. wohi soch raha tha. Garage me call kiya…. wo aa jaye….

Kabir: kab tak ayega?

Daya: adha ghanta lagega bola toh hain…. He swung his hand in air…. abhi sirf 15 minutes hi hua.

Kabir (in convincing tone): ok, uska ane tak wait kar leten… phir main hi tumhe chor deta hoon. Ghar jaoge nah?

Daya nodded in reply.

Wayse bade miyan ka kya haal hain? Kabir winked.

Daya laughed out loudly even in this irritating situation as Kabir wanted to mean Abhijeet. He often addressed Abhijeet as bade miyan and Daya as chote miyan!

Kya pata yaar… itna pressure tha… teen (3) din bolke pure saat (7) din baad laut raha hoon. Baat bhi nehi ho paya…. He made a sad face.

Kabir surprised…. tum use lautna ka bataya nehi?

Daya smiled… na… surprise hain. Use kuch pata nehi… I mean kisiko bhi pata nehi.

A car stopped in front of them at that very moment.

The driver smiled really broad…. aare Daya saab…. Aap idharich!

Daya looked and found his one of the most trusted informers there…. Saket! Kahan se aa raha tu? Tujhe toh aaj kal dekhne ko hi nehi milta… he replied lightly not to reveling his old connection with Daya as trust-worthy man as cops are always bound to maintain secrecy of their special informers.

Saket raised his collar…. Kya saab, apun ko sharminda kiun kar rahe ho? Apko apun zaban diya nah…. meri bachhi ki kasam…. Apun sidha rashta se paisa kamayega….

Daya turned at Kabir…. Ek number ka chata hua badmash tha. Chay (6) mahina jail me chakki pish ke akal thikane pe aa gaya. He smiled looking at Saket…. Toh cab wala ban gaya abhi?

Saab… kuch toh dhang ka karne ko hi tha. Warna biwi ghar se nikalne ki dhamki di rakhi thi. Roj roj yeh locha ghar me achha nehi lagta apun ko…. udhari se yeh gaddi hi kharid li…. Saket smiled also.

Kabir: achha kiya. Imandari ka roti kamaoge, jinta bhi kama loge…. Ghar me shanti hoga. Apna nehi toh kam se kam apne bachhe ke bare me soch kar karo.

Saket grinned and turned at Daya… saab, apun kuch karega apke liye?

Daya looked back his deary innova…. Jana toh hain ghar, gari kharab ho gayi.

Kabir interrupted…. Tum jao Saket. Main chor dunga Daya ko. Garage wala aa jaye… hum niklenge.

Saket disappointed: kya saab… kabhi hume bhi khidmat ka mauka de do. Aaj chance mila… aaj toh mera billo rani (his cab) ko dhannya ho jane do!

Both of the cops laughed on Saket's innocence.

Something stroked on Daya's mind. He asked Kabir…. Tum iss waqt kahan se aa rahe ho? Iss rashte se?

Kabir: investigation ke liye bank jana tha. Main road pe traffic kuch jada hain. Idhar se short- cut bhi padhega.

Daya knitted his eyebrows…. Late ho rahe ho tab toh?

Kabir chuckled…. Nehi yaar, kaam toh humesha laga rehta hain. Adha ghanta baad jaunga toh manager kahan bhaga jayega? He was interrupted by his mobile's ringing voice and it was his higher authority.

After finishing, he made a most awkward face…. Daya, woh….sir…. bula raha hain…. abhi….

Daya nodded understandably…. It's ok Kabir… kaam pahele…. jao tum. Baad me kisi din chutti dekh ke plan banate hain….

Mechanics appeared at that place same time from main road side…. Aab dekho, yeh bhi aa gaya. Tum jao, mai Saket ke sath chala jaunga. Daya made a positive gesture.

Kabir felt relief. He hurriedly moved to his jeep with a friendly thank you to Daya.

Daya nodded and handing over car keys to mechanics he got into Saket's car with his luggage and ordered him to take directly towards their home.

After good 45- 50 minutes spending in heavy traffic jam…. Lastly he reached home.

Giving fair to Saket and bidding him bye…. Daya stretched his body in order to relax his muscles… aah haa… ghar… kahan teen din soch ke gaya…. aur aaj, saat (7) din baad laut raha hoon. Meeting bhi kitna boring tha… he made face.

Daya stepped towards main entrance…. Locking the gate…. haan… Boss ko pahele inform kar deta hoon!

He took out his mobile…. Nehi… fresh ho kar bureau hi chala jata hoon. Sabse mil bhi lunga aur surprise bhi achha rahega. Abhi mast khush ho jayega…. His mind said.

He took out his spare key while looking at watch…. It was nearly 3 at noon…. offff… pet me chuha daur raha hain… agar fridge me kuch mil jaye… Boss kuch bana ke agar rakha hoga by chance…. maza aa jayega… he hopped into.

The whole house was in a pull of darkness. Daya took few seconds to adjust his vision and opened curtains… yeh Abhi bhi, parda laga ke jane ki kya zaroorat! Har kaam humesha thik- thak karta hain…. Kabhi toh kisi me ek- adh chuk ho jane do! The prefect Abhijeet! He smiled in his own silly thoughts.

Suddenly a glittering thing caught his attention on dining table. He moved towards it and surprised to see Abhijeet's wrist watch placed there. The next thing attracted him was a formal office bag on chair… which his brother often uses for 1/ 2 days short outing.

* * *

Picture obviously abhi baki hain… mere dost! :P

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	2. Chapter 2

**Short summary of this episode for some of the readers who can not recall it or don't watch it earlier…..**

 _One night some young guys went for a short holiday trip in some village 10 hours distance from Mumbai. They halted in forest area and one of them named Sagar, visualized a weird light n sound and a strange looked mask man there. Without clarify the matter he requested all to rush from there hurriedly. When they reached their destination, found caretaker of farmhouse waiting for them to hand over keys. Sagar asked him about the forest area and the mask man…. But he denied and left. The friends group stared enjoying party inside the farmhouse. Suddenly one of the neighbor villagers came and warned them for some unknown danger and told them to escape from that place as it was not safe. But they denied and planned to stay there for at least that very night. After sometimes…. Something happen and one by one all the friends got disappear suddenly. Next morning CID team…. Sachin sir, Pankaj, Purvi, Jaywanti & Vansh headed by Abhijeet sir and Dr. Salunkhe…. Came there. They initially heard some ghostly rumor about that farmhouse and behind the sudden disappear issue. One team went in forest area for investigation and other went to meet a boy named Surindar whose parents were the first victim of that mask man before 10 years. He by chance fooled the strange man. They were the original inmates of that farmhouse. But after his parent's mysterious disappearance, he shifted from that house. CID team found a trap door followed by an underground tunnel inside the house and that tunnel leads them inside forest. Two teams meet there and as per villager's rumor; they decided to investigate at night. Abhijeet sir, Purvi and Pankaj along with some villagers went in forest area to disclose the mystery of that strange light and sound in nighttime. Other side, Sachin sir went to find young friends' group with other team members in some other corner of that area. Abhijeet sir's team suddenly attacked by a strange poisonous smoke and that weird light n sound n vibration which effects their breathing…. Caused hallucinations & slowly they turned unconscious. In the morning Sachin sir's team rescued them all from forest area. Abhijeet sir requested Dr. Salunkhe along with Vansh to bring the villagers to nearby hospital. Young guys were confined in an unknown place under that mask man gang. One of the friends, Rohit somehow managed to escape from there befooling the gang members for any suitable assistance for his friends' rescue. By chance he met with CID team & leads them to their confined place. Gang members again attacked on them by the same poisonous smoke… this time team were prepared and successfully rescued the kidnapped guys. But Sagar found dead. Meantime, Sachin sir's team found out mask man's gang's fleeing place. CID team successfully nabbed them. Village head found main culprit as he using the village men's fear for smuggling precious stones. Rohit found to be the killer of Sagar for a love triangle in their group._

* * *

 **krittika:** hope now you can understand the matter di. Hope the summery can satisfy you. Thank you for your time

 **priya:** thank you

 **DnAfan:** thank you dost :)

 **rukmani:** thank you :)

 **Sariya:** hehehee! Dear ek hi chapter me pura story daal deti toh phir se mujhe dant padh jati :( meri bahat badnami ho gayi thi…. Main bahaaaat lamba chapter banati hoon! Is liye aab short n compact likhne ki try kar rahi hoon :P hope apko jada nehi wait karna padha :)

 **Guest:** aare wah ji! Kya nishana lagaye ho aap. Perfect guessing :) TC

 **Sk:** thank you

 **D:** thank you

 **Angelbetu:** aare meri pyari si dost… koi gadbad nehi is baar. Logic less simple sa story likhi hoon is baar…. Sachhi! Yakin nehi ho raha? Age padhke dekho…. Koi sad sad nehi hoga aab ki baar :) thanks for liking our bade miyan  & chote miyan! Hahahaaa! :)

 **Anushka Diya:** achha ji! Meri hi dialogue mujh par apply! Hamf! I hope aab aap episode samajh gaye honge :) dear… waqt ke sath sath sab hi toh modernize hote hain… aaj ki zamane me quallis thora old fashioned nehi ho gaya? :P

 **kanchan:** thank you

 **Purba:** hayyyy…. Outing complete? Back to your shell again :) Subho Bijoya r oneeeek subhechha bondhu tomakeo :)

 **Salja202:** welcome ji in my silly story zone :P BTW, thank you for your time :) TC

 **shalu:** thank you dear. Aap toh humesha se hi meri har ek chapter ki tarif karte ho ;) hehe! TC

 **nilisha:** thank you ji. TC

 **Guest:** wooo…. Fabulous! Hehe :P

 **Guest:** is there any other character mentioned in starting? Did I write earlier any story other than Duo? Hmmmm…. Hmmmm ? Don't worry dear ) keep reading…. :)

 **nehal:** here…. lastly…. The most important reviewer of this attempt. :) aare aare dear…. itna jada thank you na bolo ji…. Main toh ashmaan se chale lagungi aab ;) hehehee! Meri is story likhne se…. aap itna khush ho…. Yahi mere liye sabse kimti hain ji :) age ja ke agar aap mujhe bekar ki plot ke liye do baaten bhi suna doge…. Phir bhi main bura nehi manungi :P hehe! Thank you a big :) :)

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

Daya picked the bag…. Yeh bag, Boss kahin gaya tha… yah phir jayega? Keenly observing the bag… nehi, lag toh raha… wapas aaya kahin se. Ghar me hain kya abhi? Phir yeh halat ghar ka! Boss thik toh….

He jolted out from his trance with a ringing voice of his phone… customer care's call. While cut that, Daya rushed inside to find Abhijeet…. But initially didn't get trace of his desired person. Daya thought something and went to check his own room.

A sweet smile crept over his lips looking the scene. Abhijeet was sleeping there on Daya's bed haphazardly resting his hand on a Duo photograph still in his formal…. Wearing a pair of faded blue jean and an ash- colored full sleeve shirt half button opened, with a pair of white socks in legs and his steel shaded coat was lying on floor. His service revolver, spare gun and batch also were there on bed!

Daya's smile slowly vanished when he noticed a packet of medicines kept at bed- side table…. Itna sara dawai… kya hua ise! He got panic and immediately dialed ACP sir's number which told not reachable.

Daya marched into and spread his hand softly over his buddy's hairy scalp while trying further their father figure's number. With this habitual touch, Abhijeet adjusted more cozily even in his deep slumber…. Fresh bhi nehi hue, aate hi so gaye Boss… he smiled affectionately.

Lastly ACP sir's phone connected…. But Daya's bad luck…. Engaged tone came. Shit! Aab inka phone engage. Aab kya karun?

He thought for once to make awake Abhijeet but postponed… nehi… pahele pata karta hoon, hua kya ise? Kahan se aa bhi raha hain… baat kya exactly? Shanti se so raha hain…. Sone dete ise abhi. Lagta hain thak gaya hoga. Warna iss waqt… looking at watch… kuch bhi ho jaye Abhijeet din me toh kabhi sota nehi. Kahin se bhi aye…. bureau na ja ke ghar pe so raha hain… kuch toh gadbad hain. Aur yeh sab medicine!

Daya searched another number from his call list and called Freddy who received within 2/ 3 bells…. Hello Daya sir! Aap aa gaye wapas? A cheerful voice welcomed him.

Daya directly asked him about Abhijeet after some formal wishing part.

Freddy astonished to sense Daya didn't have any idea about the last case where Abhijeet, Pankaj and Purvi along with some villagers were attacked by a poisonous smoke and got unconscious for a good time as he didn't know in those meeting days in Nagpur, Daya had hardly any contact with Abhijeet.

Daya shocked very much to know the case briefing. He sincerely quarried about trio's present health condition as by doctor from Freddy.

It was again a shocking bolt for him that Abhijeet had been feeling very much uneasy in the whole return journey. So team members forcefully brought him to hospital and doctor advised for 1 or 2 days complete rest where Purvi & Pankaj also discharged after some primary check- up with the same advice.

Daya made relax Freddy saying he will take care of his buddy and requested him to give Daya's returning news to ACP sir as may be their senior was busy in some important call and let ACP sir know Daya will contact him later.

After getting free from phone, Daya adjusted a pillow under his brother's head cautiously such that Abhijeet's sound sleep did not disturb and started clear the mess from his room…. took Abhijeet's batch, guns, wallet and mobile and put them in their fixed place. Then picked his dirty coat and placed in bean bag…. carefully put off his buddy's socks…. placed their photograph in its required position.

He nodded his head in disappointment… kuch bhi ho jaye, ise hospital me adha din bhi rukna gawara nehi hota. Ise toh pata bhi nehi main aaj laut raha tha… dekho, mera superman bhai…. zabardasti chala aaya. He started checking medicine packet…. Kitna sara meds bhi le aaya…. Pata nehi kuch khaya bhi hoga ki nehi lautke…. took the prescription…. and found the obvious…. His buddy skipped the then tablets.

Shooting an angry glare to his sleepy brother, Daya moved to washroom for a quick shower.

After 15 minutes, finishing refreshment session…. Daya was in their kitchen…. Looking so much irritated. Aaj agar mai lautta nehi… aise hi padha rehta…. Ajib insaan hain yeh! Do din se ghar nehi tha… zada kuch hain bhi nehi ghar me…. aate hi so gaya thakan se… aab uthta toh hawa khata kya! Time ka dawai bhi nehi liya…. hospital rukne se yeh nahbat toh nehi aata nah? Pankaj ke sath uska gharwale hain…. Shreya yah Tarika zaroor ruk gayi hogi Purvi ke sath… lekin tumhara kya Boss… main toh nehi tha nah…. he was showing all his anger on the innocent containers of rice and daal which he was preparing for their so called lunch!

A tired yet happy voice came from threshold disturbing Daya's rage…. Daya! tu aa gaya?

Daya turned in a jiffy and found Abhijeet's million dollar smile…. Kab aaya yaar? Mujhe uthaya nehi? Kab aa ke fresh bhi ho gaya aur khana bana raha hain tu… Abhijeet's glittering eyes was showing his happiness.

Internally Daya's heart started melting with the lovely words of his friend…. But he forcefully wore a musk of seriousness…. Mera room me kya kar rahe the tum?

Abhijeet looked at him in shock.

Daya: aisa kya dekh rahe ho? Tumhara apna kamra nehi hain? Mai kuch din nehi tha kya, tum mere room me dera jama liye!

Abhijeet puzzled as well as embarrassed very much with this sudden attack. He looked downward.

Daya stepped forward…. Do din se bahar the. Jangal me behosh hoke pade the. Jab doctor kaha rest lene ke liye…. achha nehi laga nah? Ghar ane ka kya zaldi tha itna…. Kya kiya tum lautke…. Fresh hue… nehi. Khana khaya…. nehi. Waqt ka meds liye…. woh bhi nehi. Tumhe pata tha, mai aaj hi laut raha hoon…. nehi. Toh phir kis liye hospital se bhagne ki zaldi laga tumhe. Thori der udhar hi ruk jate…. paisa kharcha ho jata?

Abhijeet was busy to memorize floor design.

That made Daya hyper more. Abhiiiii…. He shouted…. Main insaan se baat kar raha hoon. Aise bhoot ban ke khara kya ho…. haan?

Sorry…. feebly Abhijeet only could manage.

Daya turned off gas burners…. What sorry? Haan… what sorry?

Abhijeet slowly…. Woh tum…. tumhara room…. use kiya… mmm… bed…. Sorry. Age se kabhi nehi hoga.

Daya came closer to his brother…. Kya nehi hoga age se?

Wo… wo… room… tumhara… phir kabhi…. Main…. Abhijeet chocked in between.

Daya bent more to meet Abhijeet's gaze as he was still looking downwards…. Age se kabhi tum mujhe miss nehi karoge jab main bahar jaunga!

Abhijeet looked up with a jerk. Dayaaa…. A whisper came from his mouth.

Daya embraced his buddy warmly …. Kya Boss, aise chaunk kiun gaye yaar! Main apna Abhi pe kabhi bharak sakta hoon bhala? Mera aur hain hi kaun bolo? Tum humare photo pakar ke jaise so rahe the… main nehi samjhunga… tumhare dil me kya chal raha! Tum sote hue itna pyara lag rahe the… jagane ka man hi nehi kiya. He smiled.

Abhijeet separated and leaned at wall. Kya Daya! shyly he said… which made Daya laugh loud.

He hit Daya's arm playfully…. Aise drama karne ka kya zaroorat… haan? sidha muh bol nehi sakta tu kabhi… dramebaaz! Thought something…. Aur tujhe kisne kaha mujhe kuch hua tha? kaunsa medicine?

Now it's Daya's turn…. Oye! Bade miyan…. Zada bhole mat bano. Mujhe na sab pata chal gaya. Freddy se baat hua kuch hi der pahele. Meds packet dekh kar hi main samajh gaya …. kuch toh gadbad kiye ho… phir confirm bhi kar liya.

Aain! Bade miyan! Abhijeet uttered.

Daya smiled: Kabir se mila aaj bade dino baad. Tumhara puch raha tha.

Abhijeet was coughing as well as felt l'll dizzy while interacting with Daya. He shut his eyelids time and again to clear his vision while jerking his head…. But instantly tried to overcome…. Though couldn't deceive Daya's sharp eyes.

Daya immediately grabbed him tight…. Boss, chakkar aa raha? Yaar idhar khara rehne ko kisne bola tumhe. Chalo chalo, andar chalo…. He supported Abhijeet towards room and made him sit comfortably and forwarded a glass of water.

Abhijeet drank whole in a go and noticed his younger brother's concerned gaze… kya hain… yaar main thik hoon. Thora rest karunga…. Kal tak fit ho jaunga…. Soch mat itna… he patted Daya's back lovingly.

Daya after conforming his brother's better condition gave him permission for freshen up and himself went to arrange food.

* * *

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest:** hmm…. It's ok. Actually it was a pure Duo request dear. It's an on request story nah? Thank you

 **Nehal:** aage aage dekho…. Apko bhi bekar hi lagega ji. Mujhe hi end tak yeh story pasand nehi aaya kuch. Sab kichri ban gaya :P aare ji, expect bhala koi karta hain… koi use galiyan de! Hehe! Wo nehi…. main kahe rahi thi…. Sayad upcoming chaps me apko yeh story irrational lagega…. Aur ji agar aap criticize kabhi karen toh at least mera toh dil tutega nehi. Yeh dil mera stone made hain ji…. Asar nehi hota kisi baat pe ;) ha haha ha! :P Fikar not ji :) jhuti tarif karna achhi baat nehi hain. Yeh joh aap regular review karte ho, isse achha response aur kya ho sakta hain :) kabhi koi chiz ajib lage, meri story me… plz zaroor bataiyega. Mujhe bilkul bura nehi lagega. Itna jada mere liye aap pray karte ho… iske badle me main apko kya doon! Mere paas toh kuch bhi nehi hain :( aur main Bhagwan ji pe faith bhi nehi rakhti :( ke unse apke liye pray kar sakun! Chalo… story padho ji…. Santi kiun ho rahe ho…. be happy dear always :) TC.. Love you three! Hehehehee….. ;)

 **Srija:** thank you sis :)

 **Khushi:** '33 very' ies! Mere paas aur koi shabd nehi hain ji…. Kya balun! :O shukriya ji :)

 **SK:** thank you ji :)

 **Anushka Diya:** purani bureau set main bhi miss karti hoon dear. Aise khara khara kayse koi kaam kar sakta hain! Mumbai sahar me chair kya aab aur milta nehi! Koi baythta nehi ;) hahahaa! Thank you dear :) TC

 **shalu:** ooooo! I deserve! Ahem ahem…. Hehe… thank you ji :) TC

 **nilisha:** thank you ji :) TC

 **priya:** thank you

 **Salja202:** thank you ji

 **shruti:** I guess it's the first time I'm meeting with you :) whatever…. A big welcome in my stupid zone ;) thank you for your time :)

 **Dik:** hello! My new reviewer :) thank you for your time. Hope we will meet further :)

 **Guest:** abhi se new story! Yeh khatam kahan hua! Oh! Samajh gayi…. Aap aur ise further nehi padhenge? Thik hain…. Agle story me milte hain phir ;) ha haaa haa :) apko yeh update itna pasand aya! Thank you ji :) TC

 **Sariya:** thank you ji

 **GD:** hehe…. Thank you Dada…. I am grinning…. That's all I can say :) :) your FB in details…. Always guides me a lot :)

 **D:** thank you

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

After half an hour both the hard cops of CID Mumbai got busy to take their super late launch with simple daal- chawal at 4 pm at afternoon.

After finishing, they settled down on drawing room…. Daya went inside to arrange Abhijeet's medicine.

Suddenly Abhijeet started to feel a suffocating sensation…. he was taking forcefully deep breaths grabbing his chest.

Daya froze at door step seeing his brother in such a devastating condition. Without any second thought he rushed…. Abhijeeeeeet!

He securely picked his brother and made him lie on sofa…. Switching on fan in full speed and sprinkled water over Abhijeet's face. He was going to dial Dr. Salunkhe in a hurry when Abhijeet made him stop and did some hand movement to indicate a specific medicine and gulped it somehow.

After some times he slowly gained back his normal status. Daya was beside him in whole process with a pale face gripping his hand tightly.

Boss, mujhe saaf saaf batao, akhir baat kya… Daya barged…. Kuch chupa rahe ho… koi badi baat ho gayi?

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow as gesture what matter.

Daya: mujhe chota bachha mat samjho Boss. Tum khub samajh rahe ho, mai kis bare me baat kar raha hoon. Aab mujhe clean n clear batao…. Kahan gaye the tum log aur kya hua kya udhar? Jahareelay dhund…. Kaise yaar…. Aur kya doctor dikha ke aye ho? Yeh sab kya ho raha hain…. Haan?

Abhijeet seated straight…. Freddy se suna toh hain tu…. Phir main aur kya bataun!

Daya made a hurt face…. abhi joh tumhe sans lene me takleef ho raha tha….

Abhijeet smiled…. Toh kya main dance karun! Yaar, poison tha… phepron (lungs) tak chala gaya…. takleef toh hoga hi. Doctor thik hi check-up kiya…. Main hi dawai nehi liya itna der tak…. He concluded in low voice… woh khana nehi khaya tha nah….

Daya jerked his head in irritation… tum bahat bekar ki baten karne lage ho aaj kal. Jab pata tha, khana khane ki baad hi dawai le sakte ho, so rahe the tab kiun? Ghar toh laute ho mujhse bhi do ghanta pahele. Jo ji chahe karo…. Sirf suga (inhale) hi kiun… thora jahar pi (drink) bhi lete….. tum toh superman ho, tumhe kabhi kuch ho sakta hain! He switched on TV with a grumbling face.

Abhijeet tried for sometimes to talk to his buddy but all his efforts went in vain.

Thik hain… baythe raho. Aab tumhare liye mujhse jada TV important ho chuka hain… main faltu me idhar rehke tumhe kiun disturbe karun! Teen din ka schedule tha tumhara…. Saat din tak extend kar diye…. Late hoga bas bata diya…. Uske baad se ek call nehi…. ek message tak nehi…. main bahat khushi se rahe raha tha idhar, nehi…. Abhijeet made his way upstairs and shut his room's door with a loud bang.

Daya was totally in off mood. He threw TV remote in anger….

Hour hand of wall- clock stroke slowly at 5 pm with the passage of time. Daya still was in his previous posture resting his head on head-rest… Abhijeet's room door was also still closed.

Listening melodious sound of bell Daya looked at clock. Automatically his eyesight started to find the most precious relation of his life.

While sigh he slowly moved to his brother's room holding a black box in hand. He thought for a moment whether it will be safe to knock or not right then…. But couldn't control himself and softly pushed the door for once.

Door opened ajar! Daya peeped into. In the dark room a slender figure lying on bed covered his eyes by hand caught his attention. With a regular interval mild coughing sound only was coming from there.

He started to cover the distance with baby steps…. Boss!

But Abhijeet didn't move.

Daya tried to touch his buddy's arm…. Abhijeet changed his side with a jerk.

Daya sensed unknowingly he already invited a tsunami! Though he tried again…. Moved to other side of bed…. Seated infront of Abhijeet…. & slowly uttered a low sorry.

Abhijeet was looking at him with his special fiery eyes which was well understood by him even in darkness.

Daya folded his legs properly to sit…. Mujhse gussa ho Boss?

Silence!

Daya dragged himself more towards Abhijeet… achha gussa ho…. hona bhi chahiye. Lekin kiun?

Abhijeet forcefully controlled his smile with patience on this silly attempt of his younger brother.

Daya was thinking hard for any other trick…. Achha thik hain… main phir se wapas chala jata hoon.

Abhijeet (in most serious voice): bed book kar ke aye ho?

Daya confused…. Kahan?

Abhijeet (plainly): mental asylum.

Daya's eyes popped out from its orbit in shock.

Abhijeet again lay on his back…. Aur kahin jane ki jagah toh hain nehi tumhare pass. Ek paisa kabhi apne jeb se khud ke liye kharcha kiye ho… joh hotel me rukoge? Aab toh tum mujhse gussa ho. Matlab mera credit card baksh doge. Toh phir…. Jaoge kahan?

Daya (in unbelievable tone): matlab?

Abhijeet: Kaun tumhara yeh sarphira sa andaz tolerate karega…. yeh capability sirf aur sirf ek hi insaan ko toh hain!

Daya still in shock phase…. Kaunsa capability?

Abhijeet chuckled: tumhe jhelna.

Again a jerk for Daya. Bewajah panga le liya bachhu… aab bhugto… he murmured in his own mind.

Abhijeet got up from bed planning for a good dose of revenge for Daya against all his previous drama…. Kahan se aa rahe ho tum?

Daya just wanted to kick himself hard mentally as he didn't thought any presentable plea earlier for his night long journey….. He totally forgot about that seeing Abhijeet's health condition….. As Abhijeet warned him not to drive on that road at night time. He thought better to be in silent zone.

Abhijeet while grabbing a water bottle…. Maine kuch pucha Daya…

Amm… mmm… haan… Daya felt very much nervous… niche se… he tried to distract his friend for then by doing some silly funs.

But bechara Daya…. couldn't sense…. Abhijeet was adamant in his mission DAYA SE BADLA….

* * *

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	4. Chapter 4

**Purba** : ;) dekho ebar ki hoy age :)

 **Anushka Diya:** thank you dear for your cute review :) humesha kya Daya sir hi sararat karenge? Kabhi toh Abhijeet sir ko bhi mauka de do :)

 **Khushi:** haaaaaaaaaaan! 64/ 65 "very"ies! I'm speechless :O you are really an unique reviewer ji :) :)

 **Krittika:** thank you di :)

 **Nehal:** aain! unknowingly I have stolen your idea! Very bad :( aab toh apko phir se kuch naya idea dena padhega ABHICHARM ji ko! ;) hehe! Achha achaa ji…. Main samajh gayi apko update bahat achha laga…. aur aap meri sachha tarif kar rahi ho ;) chalo thank you. Aab apse ek impo baat karni hain… wayse idhar khule aam main batana chahti nehi thi…. Lekin kya karen… aap se aur kayse contact karun! Aap mere liye duaen manga agar chaho toh…. Mango…. Duniya me mere bhale ke liye sochne wale wayse sayad hi koi hain…. Lekin ek request…. hath jor ke…. Isme har baar aise family include na karo ji. Mera koi nehi hain…. aap family ki baat karte ho toh…. Mujhe bachpan yaad aa jata hain…. Achha nehi lagta…. Aap toh meri dost ho nah? Aap samajh rahe ho nah…. main kiun keh rahi hoon? Aap mujhe plz galat mat samajhna… I hope you'll understand. Love you dear :)

 **shruti:** :( main bhul gayi thi apko… aab umar ho rahi toh bhulne ki bimari lag gayi! :P aap bhi mante ho nah… main bahat stupid sa stories likhti hoon? Good :) thank you for your time

 **Srija:** thank you sis :)

 **ABHICHARM:** main toh thik hoon ji. Aap batao? Navratri kayse gayi apki? Main un dino bahat busy thi…. Bahat enjoy bhi ki. :)

 **Salja202:** thank you dear

 **Guest:** double review ke liye double thank you dear :) aap ho kahase ji…. N. India or Pakistan? Earthquake jada udhar hi hua toh main puch rahi thi actually. Afghanistan se sayad honge nehi…. kabhi kisi Afghani dost se mila nehi abhi tak! TC

 **DnAfan:** aare aap sorry kiun ji :( yeh toh ho hi sakta hain…. Kaam toh sabhi ko rehta hain…. Aur hum dost hain nah…. toh phir sorry kahase aa gaya!

 **rukmani:** agar aap bura na mane toh ek baat kahun ji? Aap jab review karte ho… max time sentence complete nehi hota…. Bahat jada splitting rehta. Toh samajh ne me dikkat ho jati hain. Thora waqt le ke shanti se type agar aap karo toh sayad main samajh paun clearly. Hope, apko meri baton se bura nehi laga. Thank you for your time

 **shalu:** thank you ji. TC

 **nilisha:** thank you ji

 **rahul:** thank you

 **BT:** kiun ji…. Isme gandi baat kya! Doston ke bich mazak toh chalta hain… nehi :) Aur Daya sir bachha! Interesting…. in senior inspector Kavin's language….! ;) :P (Har mudde pe pata nehi kahan se kuch na kuch interesting dhund hi nikalte the)

 **Angelbetu:** :) :) enjoy the next part dear :)

 **Rai:** bade dino baad dear :) :)

 **D:** chalo ji, aap ko aur wait nehi karate… dekho age padhke :)

 **priya:** thank you

 **Padmini:** :) thank you dear

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

Abhijeet in serious voice: woh mujhe bhi pata hain tum abhi ghar me hi the. Lekin ghar wapas kahan se aa rahe ho? Gari kahan hain tumhara?

Daya gathered some courage…. Gari se hi aya na. Woh bich raste me kharab ho gayi.

Hmm…. Kahan kharab hua? Abhijeet interrogated.

Daya fumbled l'll: Mumbai ke bahar… wo… joh… short- cut…. hum jada tar lete nehi? Main…. main road… connect hota hain… Wasi (a place in Mumbai)…. ke paas… wohi pe.

Abhijeet switched on room lights…. Kab hua kharab?

Daya casually: do baje ki aas pass. Garage me daal ke aa raha hoon Boss. Sachhi yaar, chaho toh puch lo. Udhar hi Kabir se bhi mila. Bolo toh abhi use phone lagata hoon.

Abhijeet adjusted in a nearby chair…. tumhe nehi lagta Nagpur se Mumbai ane me 8- 10 hours lagta hain?

Daya couldn't understand his buddy's intention. He plainly replied…. Lagne ki kya Abhi… sach me hi 9- 10 ghanta hi toh lag jata. Rasta kafi lamba hain yaar. It's so tiring journey aur woh bhi akela. He made a weird face.

Abhijeet: mujhe jitna yaad hain pichle hafte tum Nagpur ke liye subha aat (8) baje rawana hue the… taki sham tak pahauch jao. Aur pahauche the panch (5) baje ke baad. Aaj tumhara gari kharab hua 2 baje. While narrowing his eyes…. Kab nikle tum udhar se… adhi raat ko?

In reply Daya just lowered his head.

Maine tumhe mana kiya tha nah…. uss raste pe raat me driving mat karna? Mana kiya ki nehi? Har do din me udhar accident ho raha… naya highway hain…. Abhi tak raat me patrolling ka intezaam nehi hua thik se…. ek baat maan nehi sakte tum…. haan? Tumhe agar kuch ho jata…. mera kya hota, sochte ho kabhi? Ek baat nehi sunte ho. tab se gussa dikha rahe ho…. sidha muh baat tak nehi ki ek….. Abhijeet was shouting loudly.

Daya stunned on this sudden outburst of his brother…. His eyes turned wet unknowingly.

Abhijeet got up and stood near window facing outside looking at evening sky.

Daya inhaled deep. Itna din ho gaya. Mujhe bilkul achha nehi lag raha tha. Jaise hi kaal sham kaam khatam hua, main turant wapsi ka plan bana liya. Boss, I was really missing you so much… his trembling voice echoed in room.

Abhijeet smiled in mind…. Aab aaya line pe. Ek toh khud galati karta hain…. Ulta mujhpar chilla raha hain tab se! Bachhu, main bhi tumhara Boss hoon…. kiun bekar ki panga lete ho…. raat bhar driving ka bharpai toh aab tujhe karna hi padhega…. Lakh mana kiya main…. Phir bhi nehi suna. Aur aab…. thinking about the black box in Daya's hand…. Sayad kuch laya hain udhar se…. joh bhi ho… jitna bhi makhhan lagao bhae…. dekho, kaise gin gin ke badla leta hoon! Ek phone tak nehi itne din se! Ek message ka reply nehi…. bade aye meeting hain…. Main kabhi meeting ke liye kahi jata nehi!

Without turning he started in grave voice…. It's ok Daya.

So… sorry boss…. came from Daya's side.

Abhijeet controlled his laughter…. Sorry! Kis liye?

Wo…. Mai…. Mai… raat me drive kiya…. Daya clearly felt he was trapped.

Abhijeet: tumhara marzi…. Mujhe safai kiun de rahe ho! Tumhe kiske baat manna hain, kiske nehi…. woh toh tum tay karoge. Tumhara zindegi!

Daya couldn't bear more…. He came near Abhijeet with a broken… Boss!

Abhijeet suppressed his smiley expression. Kya hua Daya? he asked innocently.

Daya slumped down on floor…. Boss, mana ki galati ho gaya. Kya karun, tumhe phone bhi ek kar nehi pa raha tha. Mujhe kuch achha nehi lag raha tha yaar. Aisa kya kar rahe ho…. inti si galati ke liye aise paraya kar rahe ho mujhe…. Tumhare Daya ko? He started blabbering in low teary voice.

Nataunki! While thinking in mind Abhijeet looked at his chotu bhai's condition… & thought it's enough…. Let the emotional revenge session over…. He also knelled beside Daya and embraced him in his secured shell.

Both were feeling so much sooth in each- other's company.

Daya slowly…. abhi bhi gusaa ho Boss?

Tujhe kya lagta? Abhijeet ruffled his l'll bro's hair.

Daya snuggled more…. mm… nehi ho.

Abhijeet smiled at his antics on his friend's innocence…. Tab toh nehi hu.

Daya: sachhi?

Abhijeet patted his cheek lovingly… muchhi.

Both of the brothers busted into laughter.

Suddenly Abhijeet stopped laughing and turned serious.

Daya in tensed voice…. kya hua Boss…. koi takleef?

Abhijeet pointed that box…. Us me kya hain… agar abhi bhi nehi bataoge, takleef aab tumhe hone wala hain.

Only a shocking haaaain… can be heard in room.

Aare Abhi…. Hay Bhagwan… abhi anarth ho jata. Daya jumped from his place with full enthusiasms and handed over the box to his buddy…. Yeh dakho, mai kya laya? Tab se kaise dara rahe the…. mai toh bhul hi gaya iske bare me!

Abhijeet was observing Daya's each and every action…. Clearly understood something really exciting it was…. He slowly started to open.

A beautiful crystal made transparent star shaped show piece came out from that box…. The main attraction was…. Skillfully placed Duo's smiling miniature photograph at the center… inside of that crystal.

Abhijeet turned speechless looking that delicate piece…. While grinning he followed Daya's gaze who also was smiling.

Pasand aaya? Daya pointed his hand…. Iske liye raat ko bhagna padha mujhe Nagpur se.

Abhijeet still observing that crystal piece: kiun? Yeh specially raat ko hi banta?

Daya smiled: Aurangabad (a city of Maharashtra) se uthaya.

Abhijeet jerked…. tu Aurangabad…. iske liye? Pagal hain tu?

Daya: Boss, Nagpur me hotel ka reception me aisa ek model dekha tha. Mujhe itna pasand aaya, itna jada unique laga…. aab unique chiz…. humare paas hona toh banta hain…. Nehi?

Abhijeet nodded in disappointment…. Tu kabhi nehi sudhrega. Lekin udhar se Aurangabad… subha pahaucha hoga tu…. Itni subha subha kisne bana ke diye yeh tujhe?

Daya raised his t- shirt's invisible collar…. Yeh Daya hain…. Aur Daya can do anything Boss…. especially for Abhijeet!

Abhijeet tapped his shoulder: batayega ki nehi?

Haan baba… batata hoon. Woh Nimmo hain nah….

Abhijeet cut him…. Wohi… Kolaba (a place in Mumbai) mandi me sabji bechne wali…. Tera khas source?

Daya sheepishly… haan wohi.

Abhijeet made face listening the conformation.

Daya while smiling… Tum usse itna chidhte kiun hi Boss…. achhi ladhki hain yaar…

Abhijeet in complete irritation…. achhi toh hain…. Bahat tez bhi. Itna patar- patar karte rehti hain humesha…. Bahat pakao hain yaar. Haan… age bol… aab usse Aurangabad ka kya?

Daya: jada kuch nehi. Uski bhai udhar yeh glass models ka business karta hain. Subha mai pahele use dhunda… yeh humara photo select kiya…. Yeh model select kiya…. Phir do ghanta beythe raha… aur…. Dramatically…. tan tanaaaaa….. apke liye hazirrrr…. Yeh taufa…. He was smiling ear to ear.

Abhijeet also joined him.

* * *

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	5. Chapter 5

**shalu:** thank you. :) TC

 **rahul:** thank you

 **Guest:** thank you

 **Salja202:** thank you dear. TC

 **krittika:** amar ek friend r kache oi rokom personalize crystal piece dekhechilam onek din age, jano di. Aurangabad r glass material naki khub famous. So, I had included it :) tai? Phone e type korle ato prob! Hmmm….. :( phone r o boyosh hoa jachhe :P

 **anayaj:** dear aap paheli baar mere story pe review kar rahe ho…. nice to meet you :) aur thank you bhi

 **BT:** ji…. As per Abhijeet sir, Daya sir ko jate waqt subha 8 baje se sham ko 5 baje laga tha Nagpur pahauchne me…. toh laga nah unhe 9 hours. Aur lautte waqt Daya sir Mumbai pahauche… I mean unka gari kharab hua…. 2 pm. Unhone Aurangabad me gift banwane ke liye 2 hours ruke the. Matlab hue na 9+2= 11 hours? Aab bolo kitne baje Daya sir nikle Nagpur se…. 3 baje nah? hmm… hmmm :)

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** thank you my friend :D for liking it this much :)

 **shruti:** matlab apko Dental Disaster bahat pasand aya tha :) :) thank you for liking this one :)

 **Nehal:** yeh lo! Is liye mai soch rahi thi kuch na bolun apko! Aare aare, rone ka kya dear! Aab yeh apke Almighty…. Inhe sayad manzoor nehi tha…. is liye unhone mujhse sab ko chin liye. Phir bhi mai bahat khush kismat hoon ji, atleast parents kya hote hain…. Itna mujhe toh pata hain… :) aur ji mai bilkul sad nehi hoon…. aab adatsi ho gayi… akele jine me…. kuch farak nehi padhta….. kya gham… kya khushi…. Ek jaisa hi hain mere liye :) apne koi pain wain nehi diye ji…. It's ok na…. bas achha nehi lag raha tha… is liye apko request ki thi apko. Joh hain nehi… unke liye kya pray… wapas toh nehi ayenge! Main bhi toh itne saalon se pukar rahi hoon… ek awaz kabhi diye kahan! Chalo… senti baten choro…. Enjoy the chapter. Love you dear. Thank you apne mujhe apke dost mana. TC

 **Padmini:** hehe! Thank you :)

 **rukmani:** ok ok dear. It's gadget problem…. I can understand. no need to say you sorry dear. Thank you for your FB :)

 **Anushka Diya:** yeh baat apne sahi kaha ji…. Abhijeet sir duniya me sirf ek hi hain. Unke jaysa kooooooi nehi :) :) aap kaisi deewani ho Daya sir ke ji! Itne bade detective ke deewani ki ankhon se kayse chut gaya… who is Nimmo! I mentioned in Abhijeet sir's dialogue… she is a special informer of Daya sir…. "Kolaba (a place in Mumbai) mandi me sabji bechne wali…. Tera khas source?"… yaad aaya? Hmm…hmmm? Hey Bhagwan… usse aap kiun chid rahe ho ji ;) hihi! Jealous girl :P TC. pichli baar update fast fast ho gaya nah…. is liye iss baar… thorasa late ;)

 **Guest:** :O aap sach me kya ajib ajib baten karte ho! Aare Afghanistan bhi toh earthquake affected tha…. is liye boli thi mai… wayse bhi idhar Indian ke alawa jada tar Pakistan, Bangladesh, Malaysia, USA, Canada…. Is sab countries ka readers hote hain…. Aaj tak mai inhi sab se baat ki. Thank you for liking this. TC

 **ABHICHARM:** awww…. Diwali me enjoy kar lena. Sad kiun ho rahe ho ji :) thank you. Aap kab aa rahe ho naya dhamake ke sath? I'm waiting :)

 **DnAfan:** myself cute! Hehe! Thank you dost :)

 **GD:** with a big smile thank you dada :)

 **Guest:** I can understand you dear. Now plz go through this update. I will be back before Diwali with a brand new package. Stay tuned :)

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

Lekin Dayaaa…. Ek baat abhi bhi mujhe hazam nehi ho raha yaar. Naughty shade clearly was in Abhijeet's voice.

Daya shocked…. mmm… kya? He totally ignored his buddy's shaytani due to tension…. tum abhi tak gussa hi ho?

Abhijeet (in fake strict tone while laughing in mind): mana kiya tha main tujhe…. Kiun driving ki raat me? Subha zaldi nikalta…. Kya ho jata? Yeh gift subha nikalne se bhi toh bana sakta tu? Lautne me sayad der hota raat ko…. usme kya!

Bhagwan…. iska gari ek hi jagah pe atka hain abhi bhi? Sach me thora khishka hua hi hain mera bhai! Daya murmured in almost inaudible sound.

Abhijeet innocently: tumne kuch kaha Daya?

Daya made a cute face…. nehi…. mm… dekho… Boss, mujhe kuch hua kya…. He stretched his hands in either side…. Main kaise bhi kar ke zald se zald wapas aana chahta tha…. samjho…

Poor excuse… Abhijeet rolled his eyes.

Mujhse aur ruka nehi jaa raha tha! Daya pleaded.

Again silly attempt…. Abhijeet slapped his brother's head lightly. Sach sach bata asli fanda kya tha? kisika life risk nehi tha… maine mana bhi kiya. Woh gift thori der baad banane se kharab nehi ho jata... bekar me adhi raat ko logoka nind urdhake kaam karwaya! Idhar koi sir pe pahar tutne wala kaam bhi nehi tha. Phir bhi tu raton raat kiun wapas aa gaya aise bhagke?

Abhi, koi baat nehi. Kiun faltu me shak kiye ja rahe ho? Kuch nehi hua. Main tumhe miss kar raha tha… itna din udhar rukne ka programme tha kya? Aur mere paas aur koi kapre bhi nehi tha…. subha aata toh sab mujhe gande shirt pe dekh leta…. Totally unmindfully…. koi mujhe handsome thore hi kehta tab? Tum hi batao…. mera izzat risk pe aa jata nah…. main aur kya karta….

Abhijeet's loud non- stop hahaha haaa haaa ha haa haa cut Daya in between left him in utter shock. He stunned to feel what he had just said some moments ago. His ears turned red due to embarrassment. He was literally trying to find any safe shelter to avoid his buddy's upcoming leg- pulling segment.

Daya…. kya yaar, char shirt se tera saat din chala nehi? Sirf baythe baythe meeting kar ke bhi tera dress ganda ho gaya! Haaa… haa…. Haaaaa…. Hhee..hehe… izzat risk me…. hehe…. Daya, tu pagal hain kya sach me….. Abhijeet really was laughing loud exhibiting his all 32 teeth.

Daya couldn't bear it… Abhiiiii…. He warned his buddy…. But useless attempt…. His warning didn't affect his friend's continuous haha… haaa…. Haa.

Looking Daya's angry eyes Abhijeet somehow controlled but his stomach still was dancing…. Thik hain thik hain… gussa kiun hote ho yaar, tumhe agar laga dresses kharab ho gaya… hotel me laundry nehi tha…. dhone dena chahiye tha nah? Yah phir naya kharid hi leta udhar se. aur AC room me meeting karte hue kaise ganda hua?

Kaisa bhai ho tum Abhi? Mera izzat mitti pe nehi mil jata …. agar main ek hi shirt immediate second day repeat karta toh! Aur dhone kayse doon…. Nikalta tha subha 7/ 7:30 baje aur raat ko jab lautta…. Kahan milega laundry man? Main kabhi apne liye shopping ki…. tumhare bina? Daya made a sad face.

Abhijeet was looking at his innocent friend with amazing eyes…. Feeling so much unknown satisfaction in heart for such a pure selfless relation. Dekha main tumhe kaha bhi tha, do jori extra kapra rakh lo. Tum toh extra ek bhi lene ke liye tayar nehi the. Woh toh main hi zabardasti tumhare bag me dala tha blue shirt aur woh jacket bhi.

Daya gave a said hug to Abhijeet… isi liye hi tumhe mai magician kehta hoon. Tumhe kaise sab mere zaruraton ke bare me pata chal jata pahele se…. he smiled wide.

Abhijeet pushed him softly…. Chal…. Chal…. Makhhan mat laga. Aate hue chilla raha tha…. tab yeh sab yaad nehi aaya…. Tab toh bara tane mar raha tha…. superman!

Kya Boss…. abhi bhi us baat ko lete baythe ho! Mai achhe se samajh raha hoon, tum bekar me hi mujhe padheshan kar rahe ho tab se… badla le rahe ho nah phone nehi kiya mai is liye…. haan… bura laga? Daya asked politely.

Abhijeet made a sweet ziddi gesture…. Pata hain tumhe, kitna sir dukh raha tha mera kal subha hosh ane ke baad se? Sachin aur Vansh continuous drive ki. Phir bhi subha aat (8) baje wapas aye hum. Aab har koi toh tumhare jaisa jamin se hawai jahaj nehi chala sakta! Almost puri raat gari me bitaye hum. Itni der tak baythe baythe… kitna restless feel ho raha tha mujhe… ek toh thora chakkar bhi aa raha tha, saans lene me bhi takleef hone laga bich bich me. Lekin main kise bataun bolo yeh padheshani…. Tum ek phone tak nehi kiye kab se…. kab aaoge, bataya bhi nehi. Jab bhi main try karta… switched off! Agar main show- off karta, woh log udhar tension me aa jate nah? Bechara Pankaj…. Bahat dar gaya hallucination se. Purvi ke liye do baar gari rukna pada bich me, ulti ho raha tha use.

Daya softly… wohi paas me hospital toh tha Abhi…. tum log gaye kiun nehi?

Gaya tha case khatam hone ke baad… lekin jahar hain…. Side- effects kuch der tak rahega hi. Phir aaj subha ACP sir ke sath mujhe HQ jana tha… woh Malhotra kidnapping ke silsile me. Hume kayse bhi kar ke 10 baje se pahele wapas aana hi tha. Aab mai senior most ho ke weak nehi padh sakta nah unke samne…. Phir unhe kaun housla deta! Aab bolo main kise kehta apne bare me? Tum toh the hi nehi? Mujhe bahat gussa aa raha tha tum pe….. kiun itna din lagaye yaar…. upar se wapasi baad bhi yeh Freddy log zabardasti mujhe phir se le gaya City Hospital…. Abhijeet made a dry vexed face.

Daya felt shivering in his body hearing his brother and his other colleague's miserable condition…. But mostly his buddy's cute complain…. Which side of Abhijeet's character rarely comes even in front of Daya also…. Jerked his soul.

He looked at Abhijeet carefully…. Strongly gripped his hand…. Abhijeet, yeh Daya aaj tak kabhi tumhe akela chora hain…. Kisi bhi situation me? Koi bhi takleef ho…. Daya tumhare sath humesha rahega…. Wada hain dost. Aab dekho, mujhe kaal sham jab hi kaam khatam hua, yahi baat jahen me aaya, tumse ek baar bhi in dino mai baat nehi kar paya. Mai bas khicha chala aaya…. Tumhare paas…. Aab tum takleef me ho, yeh ehsaas Daya ko na ho…. yeh kabhi hua pahele…. Joh is baar hota? Main samajh raha tha nah… mera bhai mushibat me hain, use meri zaroorat hain… bas chala aaya. Tum bas aise mujhe yaad karna…. Main duniya ke kisi bhi kone me rahun… beshak aa jaunga apne Boss ke paas.

Abhijeet was smiling whole- heartedly…. Thanking the Almighty…. Thanking his Mother…. in mind…. For giving him such an understanding relation…. Giving something, for which he realized a new definition of bonding…. An unseen connection between hearts….

Daya also made a silent prayer in his heart…. For this supporting pillar of his life…. for becoming such an important persona for someone…. For becoming such an inseparable relation for someone. He looked at his buddy's deep brown eyes and closed his own to feel the great sooth with this magic man's company.

 **…/\/\/\\...**

* * *

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	6. Chapter 6

THANK YOU NOTE

 **shalu:** thank you dear :) u also TC

 **rahul:** thank you ji :) I will try to be back soon

 **Salja202:** thanks dear :) aap PM karna chor kiun diye ji? Aap jada kisi se baten nehi karte nah? chalo…. Main apko baat karna sikha dungi :) hi hi! Wayse main bahat bolti hoon. :) kidding yaar ;) TC

 **Khushi:** he he he! Main apko speechless bana di! Hawwww…. Yeh story itna achha tha! Thank you dear loving it this muuuuuch :)

 **Guest:** aain! Main kahan bura mani! Woh ji, yeh sab galatfemi dil pe na rakho ji…. Agar aap Abhijeet sir ko le ke kuch ulta- sidha na comments karoge toh main kabhi bura nehi manne wali :) I was told you generally dear. Forget it. Nothing was serious in it! Hope to meet you again! :P TC

 **rukmani:** thank you ji :) Aab handsome logoko handsome rakhne ki jimmedari bhi toh unke apno ka hi hota hain nah…. Abhijeet sir guessed the matter earlier :) phir bhi dekho… humare Daya sir mushibat me padh gaye! ;) kash unke stock me saat din ke liye aat jori dresses rehta :P ha ha ha! Thank you again :)

 **krittika:** oho! Cute chilo, di? Tai…. Thanku thanku :) dhamakedar kina janina…. Tobe kichu atka lekhar chesta korchi notun….. dekhi kobe setake finich korte pari!

 **Rai:** ha ha dear…. thank you :) triple BAHAT r jonno triple THANK YOU…. bolchi na ;) akbaar i bollam :P…. tumi onek din likhcho na keno? Busy acho? :(

 **priya:** thank you

 **Guest:** dear, you didn't hurt me! Why did you think…. You had hurt me! I don't feel so :O leave the weird thinking from your brain dear. I don't think I will give you a long duo story so soon. Actually I am going to be busy in upcoming days. Exam is knocking my door… aab saal bhar toh padhai nehi ki… aab toh karna hi padhega nah :(  & I will be outstation for sometimes… so…. From the mid of Nov to whole Dec… I will be irregular in FF. I have some OS plots dear. Whenever I will get free time… I will try to pen- down those. If you wanna share with me anything…. Please…. It will be my pleasure n honor. I am waiting. Isme mind karne ki kya! Without any hesitation… zot down your ideas…. in this review sec. I will reply you here only…. Obvio…. So, please…. Thank you

 **shruti:** even before becoming writer…. I also was only a Duo story reader dear :) I can feel your passion :) thank you :)

 **Padmini92:** dear tomar most awaited update r jonno thank you… onek din dhore wait kore chilam :) Oh haan… thank you bolte bhulei jachhilam :P

 **Anushka Diya:** hay hay…. Abhijeet sir ka inna tarif :) aab Daya sir cute hain toh cute sa attitude hi karenge nah :) dil pe pathhar rakh ke (meri nehi… o ji… apki dil pe rakh ke) yeh aylaan kar rahi hoon dost…. Yeh story khatam ho gaya! :P Ha haa haa! TC you wanna create a sequel of it? Hmm?

 **ABHICHARM:** aare galati meri hain yaar. Apki update dekhe bina main reply kar di thi. Is liye waysa likha tha. BTW, aap cute kise bole ho… yeh clear toh nehi kiye! DUO ko, yah phir sirf Abhijeet sir ko, yah sirf Daya sir ko…. yah whole Story? He heh he he! Byeee…. Yah…. See u soon :)

 **Palak96:** kaisi baten karte ho ji! Apko koi kaise bhul sakta hain! You are always one of my favsss :) bahat achha laga yeh janke aap yeh story enjoy ki ho…. Thank you ji :)

 **DnAfan:** thank you yaar :) :)

All the silent readers… thank you also…. For going through this one :)

 **Nehal** …. What's happen yaar…. apke liye hi toh yeh story tha…. aap hi last update me gayab! Ending achha nehi laga?

Anyways… bye all me readers :) :)

* * *

With regards,

Mistic Morning


End file.
